


You're Terrible at Being On Top

by HinaSohma



Category: Fruits Basket, Fruits Basket (Anime 2001), Fruits Basket (Anime 2019), Fruits Basket - Takaya Natsuki (Manga)
Genre: Frottage, Grinding, M/M, Teasing, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 04:21:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20252089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HinaSohma/pseuds/HinaSohma
Summary: Kyo is being extra annoying today, or so Yuki thinks.





	You're Terrible at Being On Top

It was one if those days where Kyo was being extra annoying. Over the top, which wasn’t unusual, but they were the only two home and yet he still had to stomp around and slam cabinets. Shigure hsd gone out with Ayame, God knew if they’d make it home or end up in jail for the night, and Tohru was with her friends. Kt was just the two of them, and yet Kyo was making enough noise for an entire army brigade.

It was giving Yuki a headache. He was trying hard to not engage, not in the mood to fight with the other. He had a lot of school work to get done and Yuki didn’t let himself get behind. He was steadily losing his focus, every stomp like a throb behind his eye. Sitting at the table, his legs folded beneath him while he desperately to ignore him.

Another slam. Hopefully, the final one. “What could you possibly be looking for?” Yuki called into the kitchen through the open door. You’re not going to find your dignity in any of those, Kyo, he thought. A pause, rifling through the drawers. Making a mess of Tohru’s nicely organized drawers.

“None of your damn business!” Kyo called back from the kitchen. Why was he so damn nosy anyway? H

“Well,” Yuki stood up from the table, crossing the small gap to the kitchen doorway. Kyo was turned away from him, bent over the utensil drawer. “You’re making it my business because I can’t focus when you’re being so obnoxious.”

“I’ll show you obnoxious,” Kyo said, lunging at Yuki with what he thought was maybe the element of surprise. Yuki still deflected it easily though. Grabbing the fist that came for his face and holding it, while putting his foot up to contact Kyo’s stomach. Kyo went down like a ton of bricks, but not before he could grab Yuki’s shirt, tumbling them both down.

Yuki was on top, grabbing Kyo’s other hand to hold them both above Kyo’s head, straddling the other. “I’m used to you being pathetic, but this is worse than usual.” The rat said, blinking his grey eyes at the other male trapped on the floor below him. Maybe now he could get some work done - seemed all Kyo wanted to do was instigate a fight.

Kyo wasn’t done, bucking himself up as an attempt to throw Yuki off of him, but it was hard the way Yuki was sitting on his legs. Actually, it had been closer to a dry hump than buck.

“What in the hell are you doing? Get off of me!” Kyo protested loudly, but he was still in hopes that wouldn’t happen again. His face was a red blush against the tan skin, matching Yuki’s. It was easy to forget when he was getting his ass kicked, but in this position he couldn’t help but remember how soft Yuki looked. Pretty, almost, like a girl.

“I should ask you the same thing. You’re the one frotting against me like a horny teenager with a pillow.” Yuki retaliated, more vulgar than usual. Still, that protest didn’t stop him from wiggling his hips just slightly, elicting an involuntary moan from Kyo.

“Me?!” Kyo protested back, trying to ignore the delibrate movements Yuki was now making, slowly bringing a tent to Kyo’s pants. “You’re the one on top!”

“I’m always on top, Kyo. If you hate it so bad, then why don’t you stop me?” Yuki challenged, grinding against the cat trapped between his legs. He hadn’t really meant to give the other a boner, just tease him enough to get a fair fight out of him. This was different, though, and now Kyo’s hardened cock was poking up between his legs, a tent in the track pants he was wearing. Kyo bucked against him, trying again to desperately pull him off. Shit. Why was he so hard right now?

Yuki shifted Kyo’s wrists into just one kf his hands, holding him down still, moving the other hand to rest on Kyo’s stomach. Kyo was breathing fast now, in anticipation, while Yuki looked mostly unbothered. Yes, he was straddling Kyo, and yes Kyo had a hard on, but it seemed as if he could, at any moment, get up and walk away.

Instead, he met Kyo’s eyes and palmed Kyo’s hard on through his track pants. “If you want me to stop, I will.” He said.

Kyo was silent. Yuki gave him a moment, before quirking an eyebrow. “Silence isn’t permission.” He said, releasing Kyo’s wrists.

“Oh, you’re worried about consent now, you fucking pervert?” Kyo asked. He still wasn’t saying no, but he also wasn’t saying yes.

“Well, I’m not gonna force you into anything.” Yuki still didn’t stand up. He wanted Kyo to answer definitely - a yes or a no.

“Well I didn’t say no.” Kyo said, “And I haven’t kicked your ass yet, so I think you can figure it out.”

That was good enough for Yuki, as he rutted his hips forward to grind against the other. “Should have known all that noise was just your sexual frustration.” He teased.

Now that Kyo’s hands were free, he grabbed Yuki by the wrists. Leveraging Yuki’s weight, he flipped him on the ground beside him - but almost gently, in a way that wouldn’t knock the air out of him like he should be. He was suddenly in between Yuki’s legs, his hard cock laying directly above Yuki’s semi-hard one, pressed into his slacks.

“You’re terrible at being on top.” Kyo said, leaning over Yuki. His normal urge to hit Yuki was replaced with an urge for some other contact .

So he did, leaning over to kiss him passionately. A hand in Yuki’s hair, tugging but not too hard.

That was around the time he woke up. Instead of his hand tangled in soft grey hair, it was wrapped in his sheet. He did have a hard on, though. Jesus Christ, he had to stop watching porn before bed.


End file.
